A Trail To The Sun
by there.is.no.happy.end
Summary: A girl. A ribbon. A man. An ememy. A new guild. A family? ACCEPTING OCS


**X789**

Somewhere were birds chirping. A girl looked around, spun her head around, searching for something, although she and no idea what exactly she was looking for. Nor did she recall coming to this place. This place was most certainly some forest, she had never seen before. The trees had the color purple, just as the girl's hair. Purple trees…. Something was odd. The girl didn't know what, just that something was odd.

She closed her dark green eyes slowly and listened.

The birds were still chirping. In the distance two animals were fighting. Not so far away a person walked through the forest. She focused, trying to listen harder. No, this couldn't be. No… The person was the only one here. The only one in a radius of hundreds of miles. Why was he here? Was he searching for her?

After a while the girl stood up, shook off the dirt of her blue dress and prepared for an attack. The person had come closer in the past minutes. Her eyes still closed, she walked in circles slowly.

Suddenly she stopped. "Why are you here?" she asked, with her voice shaking.

A man stepped out from the trees. He was tall, one of the biggest people the girl had ever seen. His skin was pale and his eyes blue like the sea. He had no hair on his rectangular head. Only his very slim eyebrows stood out, after his mustache of course. His mouth was drawn to a hideous smile.

He wore no shoes, not even sandals, only very wide, dark blue-gray trousers. On his muscular chest he had a tattoo of a sword, going from his neck down to his trousers.

The girl knew he stood there, behind here, waiting for something.

Then he started laughing. "You, you know fine well why I came, you little brat!" His eyes sparked with anger and craziness as he continued on. "You, Purple, knew fine well who I am when you came to me. And you begged me for help. _You _begged _me _for help. And when I give it to you, you run away, taking something that's mine."

He smirked. "So why am I here, then?"

The girl was shaking. She bit her lips hard, so hard they started bleeding. Her body trembled as she spoke. "You want it back,"

She knew what he wanted, though why he needed it so badly, she could not understand. And she needn't do that right now.

Within a blink of a second she opened her eyes, turned around and yelled, "**Wave!**" Her hands were touching the opposite shoulder - the left hand the right shoulder, the right hand the left shoulder - and then moved her arms away, as if she were pushing something away. Under her arms a purple magic circle was seen.

The man ripped his eyes open, as he got thrown away at least 50 feet into the woods.

The girls narrowed her eyes at him and told him, "And do not call me Purple, you know that,"

Then she turned around and left the forest, and as she went, she pulled a red ribbon off her left lower arm and used it as a hair band.

_He will never get it..._

The man scrambled up, dizzy, He wandered around in circled as he yelled, "You ain't know what you got yourself into this time, Purple!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello,

this is the first part (note: not chapter, part) of my new fanfiction, A Trail To The Sun. It is focused around a girl, around the age of 16/17. Her name will be revealed int he next chapter. Since I plan on doing this story long, and I do not have the ability to create many characters on my own, and nor have the time to do so, I am accepting OCs.

Although I am mainly looking for villains or Job requests.

* * *

* I will **ONLY **accept characters if they are sent in by PM, not through a review.

* I will **ONLY** accept three S-Class mages.

* I will **NOT** accept any Slayers right now.

* Mages can have up to **TWO** magics, not more.

* Do **NOT** make your character OP (over powerd).

* * *

That are the main rules for submitting an OC.

I hope that you will have fun creating one or maybe two. The form can be also found on my profile. Or if you scroll down.

Have a nice day,

_~ Eva_

* * *

**Name: ** (First and Last)

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age: **(14-28)

**Birthday:**

**Family:**

**Which side are they on? **(Good or evil?)

**Rank: **(Mage, S-Class, Master ect.)

* * *

**Appearance: **(height, weight, hairsytle -color, eyecolor -size ect.)

**Usual Clothing:**

**Hot Clothing:**

**Winter Clothing:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal wear:**

**Guild Mark: **(location, color)

* * *

**Personality: **(please eb exetremly detailled. I will most certainly not accept characters with only two or three sentences)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Habit?**

* * *

**How do they act around...**

**Strangers - **

**Guild members - **

**Newcomers - **

**Friends - **

**Family members - **

**Partner - **(Team partner)

**Lover - **

**Rival - **

**Ememy - **

**Respected people - **

**Neighbours -**

**After a friend died -**

* * *

**Magic: **(Only up to two magics, and not too powerful ones. **NO** Slayer Magic)

**Spells:**

**Weapons:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Brief Hhstory: **(brief)

**History:** (Please be every detailled on this one, too. A backstory is nearly everything for some characetrs)

**Other:**


End file.
